1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a reusable projectile impact reflecting target for day and night use, and more particularly to a target with a replaceable primary target label including a polypropylene film containing a colored ink target image from which the ink is removed at the point of projectile impact exposing a contrasting colored photoreflective ultraviolet pigmented ink on the under surface to increase visibility.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ballistic targets for firearms are well known in the prior art. Among the many problems therewith include that the projectile holes in the target are difficult to see, and that repeated projectile penetrations of the primary target area at the bulls eye, limit the service life of the target. Hence many ballistic targets have been developed with improved means to visually see a bright marking at the projectile point of entry, but have proved to be cumbersome and expensive to produce, and they have not addressed the problems of limited target service life, and night usage.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,803 discloses a colored backing sheet covered with a transparent plastic sheet having a target pattern thereon whereby the plastic sheet is permanently bonded to the backing sheet and the entire target has to be replaced after a number of [bullet hole] projectile penetrations.
None of the prior art provides a ballistic target for firearms as herein provided, which provides a primary target label which can be replaced after a number of projectile penetrations, utilizing the original base material, and at the same time provides a projectile penetrated surface which is easily visible both day and night.